Remotely controlled vehicle security systems are well known in the art. See for example Chen U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,186 assigned to the assignee of the present invention and hereby incorporated herein. Such systems generally include a vehicle mounted radio frequency receiver and a user carried transmitter. The receiver is tuned to receive and decode an encoded signal that identifies the user of the transmitter from which the signal emanate as one authorized to operate the vehicle. The receiver provides the identification (ID) code or signature word to a microprocessor based controller on the vehicle that compares the received code with a one or more valid ID's stored in the controller memory. If a valid code is received the microcontroller toggles between an ARMED and a DISARMED state. In the ARMED state, a starter solenoid interrupt relay is energized to interrupt the solenoid circuit and thereby prevent energization of the solenoid and starting of the engine. In the DISARMED state, the interrupt relay is deenergized to close its contacts in the starter solenoid circuit permitting the starter solenoid to be energized and thereby permit the vehicle to be started. The vehicle door locks may, at the same time, be toggled between a LOCKED and an UNLOCKED state. Some prior art security systems the microcontroller also receives inputs from triggers or sensors which monitor various vehicle conditions indicative of an intrusion or other compromise of vehicle security. If the vehicle security is compromised while the system is in the ARMED state, an alarm such as a siren or vehicle horn is activated. The status of the system is provided by a light emitting diode(LED) or other indicator, usually mounted on the dash to advise the owner of the state of the system and warn potential intruders of the existence of the security system.
Usually, the security system includes a so-called valet switch located within the vehicle in a hidden but accessible location. Operation of the valet switch after turning the ignition switch ON, places the system in a VALET MODE that deactivates or overrides the security system and permits the owner to leave the vehicle with another user, such as a parking attendant, while avoiding potential inadvertent activation of the security system.
Security systems have also been proposed that included a PROGRAM or LEARN MODE of operation, The controller can be placed in this mode only by an authorized user. While in this mode, a transmitter ID code word received from a new or replacement transmitter is stored in the controller memory and become a valid ID for operating the system.
Although security system have been successful in reducing vehicle theft, a large percentage of vehicles delivered by manufacturers to franchised dealers do not include factory installed security systems. Indeed, security systems are not available as a factory installed option on many vehicles. Filling this gap are after-market security systems, the sale of which is to a large extent dependant on the desire of the vehicle salesperson at the dealership to promote the advantages of the security system. While the usual profit incentive exists, it is known that salespeople often disable the installed security system or if no system is installed do not aggressively promote the safety aspects of such systems. One reason, is that installation of a system is best accomplished during normal working hours by the dealer service department. However, vehicles are often sold after the service department is closed, and in any event, inclusion of the security system should not delay delivery of the vehicle to the customer.
It would be advantageous if an after-market security system was installed on all vehicles on the dealer's lot. If the customer did not desire to purchase the system with the vehicle, it can be easily disconnected from the vehicle wiring harness by the salesperson. Moreover, if all vehicles include a system, demonstration of the security system is a necessary adjunct to demonstration of the vehicle by the salesperson. There is also the added advantageous of providing an additional measure of security to the vehicles on the dealer's lot. There are, however, several problems associated with such a proposal. For example, with existing systems the salesperson would need a universal transmitter (one that transmitted a code that was valid for all vehicles on the lot) in order to have access to each vehicle. The alternative would be to locate the valid transmitter for the vehicle to be demonstrated. While a universal transmitter would be convenient for the salesperson, multiple vehicles on the lot within the range of the transmitter would be ARMED or DISARMED as well as the vehicle being demonstrated. The aforementioned alternative is not only inconvenient but would normally make the valet switch available to the salesperson which is not desirable under normal circumstances.